


Not like the old days

by pigalle



Series: Bruce knows it all [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 21st Century, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Domestic Avengers, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Equality, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, US Legalization of Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How they could be that clueless, when some of them are spies, is beyond them. But once again did Steve surprise them.</p><p>Really, they should have known.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>(Or, the one where Steve and Bucky isn't as homophobic as they ridiculously thought.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not like the old days

When Steve and Bucky walked into the common area to grab a snack, they found the avengers plasterers in front of the tv, huge grins on their faces. As soon as they saw them, they seemed to panic, frantically searching for a tv remote that was nowhere to be found.

Steve and Bucky frowned at each other. Usually they were told when it was bonding time, and why in the world would they panic because the two of them walked in? They couldn't possibly have found another movie about Captain America during WWII, could they?

"What are you watching?" Steve finally asked.

"Well, it's just- you know-" Clint stammered.

"Nothing!" Tony squeaked.

Steve and Bucky looked between each other and then back at the others. What was going on? Sam looked uncomfortable and unsure, even Natasha didn't have her usual poker face.

Bruce was the only one who looked unfazed. "Guys, I'm sure it's-"

"Shh!" Tony hurriedly interrupted him.

Cheering coming from the tv made Steve and Bucky turn around. It was hard to see what exactly was going on, having come into it in the middle of it.

“Hey,” Tony said, obviously wanting to distract them, “was there anything you wanted, coming in here?” He looked nervous, darting his eyes between Steve and Bucky, and the tv.

“We were just going to grab a snack,” Bucky said, eyes on the tv. “Seriously, what are you watching?”

“Um, you know, just nothing,” Natasha said, trying to shrug it off, “boring 21st-century stuff, go back to whatever it was you were doing.”

Something on the screen caught Steve’s attention. “Hey, Buck, look.”

“Guys,” Tony said, the nervousness obvious in his voice, “I know you were born in a time where it was illegal, but time has changed, as have ideals. It’s not the same anymore. I’ll understand if you still have the old worlds ideal, but try to see that things have changed, and maybe so should you.”

“Wait, so it’s really happening?” Steve asked.

“Yeah.”

Steve turned around to Bucky, his back ending up to the rest so they could not see the smile on his lips. He placed one hand on Bucky’s cheek and and took a step closer.

“You wanna finally have that marriage?” he asked, voice so low the others almost didn’t hear.

“Do you even have to ask?”

And then, to the other’s big surprise, they kissed. Years of having to hide was poured into it, desperation strong and evident.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Tony interrupted. “What do you mean _finally_ getting married?”

“Bucky proposed to me years before the war began. Technically were married all but on the paper. Had our own little ceremony alone in our apartment.”

“I’d just like to ask,” Clint said, “how did we, with all the spies who live here, not already know this?”

“I did,” Bruce said, making everyone turn to him in confusion, everyone but Steve and Bucky.

“Okay, how did Bruce know and I didn’t?” Natasha asked with a hint of hurt in her voice.

“Um, he kinda,” Steve said blushing, “walked in on us kissing.”

“It was after they had sparred. In the changing room. After they’d taken a shower. ‘Kissing’ is putting it light.” Bruce shuddered at the memory of it, at the same time Bucky smirked so big Steve couldn’t resist the blush that rose to his cheeks.

“Why didn’t you just say what you were watching?” Steve finally asked, wanting answer to what he and Bucky had wondered since they stepped in the room.

“Because some had gotten in their heads that you maybe were homophobic. Ridiculous, right?” Pepper walked in the room, shaking her head.

“You knew?!”

“Honey, I know everything that goes on in this tower,” Pepper said and sat down beside Tony.

“Jarvis, I need a drink.” Tony slumped against the couch and closed his eyes. When did his life come to this?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This took actually very short time to write, for being me. I wanted to explore how it would be if the Avenger's thought Steve and Bucky was left in the old days. Also, I just love fics where they are oblivious to Steve and Bucky's relationship and are surprised when they find out.
> 
> Come say hi on my main [tumblr](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com/), and check out my [writing blog](http://pigalleonwattpad.tumblr.com/).


End file.
